GoAnimate!: Memy9909 Misbehaves at Best Buy
SuperMalechi (talk) 10:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Memy9909 Misbehaves at Best Buy is a GoAnimate episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Barney and his friends make fun of Memy9909 because he didn't have an iPod, so he asks his mom to take him to Best Buy to get one. When they get there, Memy9909's mom believes the iPod is 90 dollars, so she tries to let him buy a Acer HandiBook, but Memy9909 threatens his mom to **** him in his ***. After this, she takes him home and grounds him for 1 day. Characters *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (Voiced by Kidaroo/Bob West) *Bahy Bop the Green Dinosaur (Voiced by Salli/Julie Johnson) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (Voiced by Kimberly/Patty Wirtz) *Riff the Orange Dinosaur (Voiced by Kendra/Michael Dietz) *Baxter (cameo) *Memy9909 (Voiced by Joey/Kidaroo (yelling only)) *Memy9909's Mom (Voiced by Kimberly) *SpongeBob (cameo) *Mr. Conductor (RS) (cameo) *Yoshi (cameo) *Alan (cameo) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/1998-present costume, *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-present costume. *Rif has his Season 10 voice and 2006-present costume. *The Barney costume used in this GoAnimate episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this GoAnimate episode was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop costume used in this GoAnimate episode was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Baby Bop voice used in this GoAnimate episode was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this GoAnimate episode was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this GoAnimate episode was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The Riff costume used in this GoAnimate episode was also seen in "Hi, I'm Riff". *The Riff voice used in this GoAnimate episode was also heard in "Pistacho". *When Memy9909's mom (voiced by Kimberly) tells him "NO!" after he wants to go back to get the Acer HandiBook, the voice clip was up to 400. *The buzzer sound is used to censor out the swear words. *The Memy9909's mom character is silimar to Videogamerlegit's Darren's mom character. *The Memy9909 character is silimar to MrLego404's character. Transcript *(on the bus, after school) *Barney: Hey loser, where is your iPod? I bet you don't have one, because you're dumb! *Memy9909: I don't have one because I am busy making grounding videos out of Baxter. *Barney: (fast voice) Oh my! (normal voice) Laugh everybody! Memy9909 doesn't have an iPod! *(all laughing) *BJ: Haha! You are so uncool! *Baby Bop: I agree with BJ! *Riff: I agree with BJ too! *Memy9909: STOP ***KING LAUGHING AT ME OR YOU'LL ***KING DIE! (leaves, very mad) *(at Memy9909's house) *Memy9909: WELL, WAY A GO, MOM, YOU SCREWED ME OVER AGAIN! *Memy9909's Mom: Why are you mad, Memy? *Meny9909: YOU SAID YOU CAN GET AN iPOD ON MY 17TH BIRTHDAY! AND EVERYONE IS MAKING FUN OF ME! ****YOU, SUCK MY ****! *Memy9909's Mom: MEMY, NO FOUL LANGUAGE, AND NO SOUNDING LIKE DIESEL 10! Let's go to Besf Buy to get you something. *(Memy9909 and his mom drive to Best Buy and they arrive there) *Memy9909: Oh boy! (sees a iPod 4th Genteration) An iPod 4th Genteration! This has more memory than Barney's iPod! *Memy9909's Mom: I can't afford it; it costs 900 dollars. *Memy9909: NO! I WANT THIS! *Memy9909's Mom: Oh! There's a Acer HandiBook! *Memy9909: Acer HandiBook? *Memy9909's Mom: It says it has everything the iPod does and haft the price! *Memy9909: (screaming angrily) MOM DO NOT OFFER ME TO GET THIS ACER HANDIBOOK, AND I HATE THAT! THAT IS NOT AN iPOD! IF I TAKE THAT TO SCHOOL TOMORROW, EVERYONE WILL THINK I AM A STRIKEN ***HOLE!! *Memy9909's Mom: Memy, don't scream in here, and no sounding like Diesel 10! You can either have the Acer HandiBook, you can have nothing at all! *Memy9909: I have an idea. You have to go across the street and buy some condoms before you have to **** me mom! *Memy9909's Mom: Memy, no foul language! *Memy9909: (pulls the back of the pants down to moon his mom, and everyone including Barney, BJ, SpongeBob and Baxter are looking at the two) GO AHEAD YOU ****! **** ME! **** ME RIGHT HERE AT BEST BUY! YOU MUST GO GET THE CONDOMS BEFORE YOU HAVE TO **** YOUR OWN SON! **** ME! **** ME! *Memy9909's Mom: That's enough Memy! We are going home and you're not going to get iPods! *Memy9909: (as he runs from his mom, thinking she is trying to **** him) Help me! Don't **** me! *BJ: What a scary person! *Barney: Yeah BJ, that was scary. *BJ: The person was Memy. *Barney: It was, BJ. *(in the car, Memy9909 is crying, while his mom is driving) *Memy9909's Mom: Memy stop crying! Sorries won't work or cut the trash! *Memy9909: Mom I am sorry; just tell me what I did was wrong! *Memy9909's Mom; What you did was wrong was that you went up to a stranger and yelled "HELP ME, CALL 911, MY MOM'S TRYING TO **** ME!". *Memy9909: Oh, I know this was I did was wrong. Mom I'm sorry. Where is my pet cat Tigger? *Memy9909's Mom: Barney is taking care of him for 4 weeks. *Memy9909: Can we at least go back to get the Acer HandiBook? *Mom: (400% loud voice) No! (Normal voice) You are grounded Mister! You will go upstairs to your room when we get home! *(when they get home) *Mom: Go to your room! Now! *(Memy9909 goes to his room) *Memy9909: I wish I can have the Acer HandiBook. (goes to sleep)